bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Head of Household
The Head of Household (abbreviated HOH) is the position of supreme power and control in the Big Brother house. The Head of Household is selected each week during the live show. The winner of Head of Household is free from the threat of eviction. They receive perks, such as getting their own private bedroom, but are also faced with the decision of nominating two houseguests for eviction. HOH Competition Each week, all houseguests compete in the HOH Competition. The final 3 is the only time that an outgoing HOH can win consecutive HOH competitions (or if a twist happens and nobody is evicted as did in Big Brother 14 with the coaches reset. Frank and Joe were spared and Shane as outgoing HOH was still eligible to compete). HOH competitions fall into one of three major categories: Quiz Competition Quiz competitions are fairly short and are shown during the live show. Questions range from events in the house to comments from previously evicted houseguests. The houseguests line up, each getting their own booth, unable to see each other. Julie Chen communicates to the houseguests through the microphone system in the backyard and can see the houseguests through a television screen outside of the house in the studio. She communicates the question to the houseguests, who then answer when she says "Answers, please." Typically, houseguests answer by turning a dial to either "True" or "False", "Yes" or "No", or "Red" or "Blue", although some competitions have used paddles, or cubes with houseguests pictures on them. One incorrect answer results in elimination. The last person standing becomes the Head of Household. If, after all possible questions have been exhausted and there are still more than one remaining houseguest playing, the competition continues into a tiebreaker round. The answer is always a number, ranging from the number of seconds that the houseguests have been in the house to the weight in pounds of an object used in a competition. The houseguests write the number on a chalkboard provided for them. The houseguest closest to the number without going over becomes the HOH. If all competitors go over, the houseguest closest to the number becomes the HOH. Skill Skill competitions usually involve bowling type games or shuffleboard type games in which houseguests compete while trying to get their marker closest to a certain point without going past it (although sometimes these competitions may differ from that format). The games are usually completed live, but at times, they're not complete by the end of the live show, and viewers can watch the outcome on the live feeds or on the following episode. Endurance Endurance competitions extend well past the time constraints of the one hour live program. They can be viewed by the live feeds on CBS.com. Houseguests generally line up in either a small platform, revolving cylinder, or in a cage. The last person standing becomes the Head of Household. Some competitions require Houseguests to keep hold of a button. If they let go, a light goes out and they are eliminated, while others do not. Harsh weather conditions, such as rain sprinklers, falling leaves, or foamy "snow" are frequently included to make the competitions as grueling as possible. Other times, prizes are awarded to the first out of the competition to tempt the houseguests. Some competitions include both endurance and skill, such as filling up an enormous fishbowl with water, only using a teacup, while the water the houseguests need to transport are several yards away from the bowl. The Final HOH The Final HOH competition occurs when there are only three remaining houseguests in the house. It is broken into three parts; each to be played on a different day. The first competition is always an endurance competition and usually requires the houseguests to hold onto their key to the house through some sort of grueling weather condition. The winner of round one automatically advances to round three, while the two remaining houseguests compete in the skill competition. The final round is a quiz competition (Usually "Jury Statements" is played) and since season 11 has been played on finale night . The winner selects who to take to the final two, with the other houseguest being immediately evicted and seated with the jury outside in the studio. Being the most important HOH of the game, all houseguests are eligible to compete, even the outgoing HOH. The format for the final HOH in season 2 was different to later seasons. The first two rounds were point based and the two highest point getters would compete in the final round. List of Head of Household Competitions U.S. Seasons Canada Seasons The Perks of Head of Household The HOH receive their own private bedroom, equipped with its own bathroom, a bathtub, a luxurious suite, and from season five onward, a "Spy Screen" allowing the HOH to watch the other houseguests in the comfort of their own room. The television does not have sound. The HOH also receives a gift basket with their favorite foods, a CD, and a letter from home. The Head of Household does not need to compete in the Have/Have Not Competition because they are guaranteed food for the week. Responsibilities of Head of Household The Head of Household hosted the Food Competition, explaining the rules to the other houseguests. They now host the Have/Have-Not Competition, which replaced the Food Competition in Big Brother 11. They also call house meetings and announce when competitions are being played to the other houseguests. Most importantly, the Head of Household selects two houseguests to nominate for eviction. The procedure of nominations includes the Head of Household retrieving the house keys from the memory wall and placing them into the Nomination Box in the Head of Household room. The HOH places the keys of all safe houseguests into the box, while the two remaining keys are wrapped in a bag and left in the HOH room. The two houseguests without a key are nominated for eviction. Trivia *The first ever Head of Household winner in Big Brother History was Mike "Boogie" Malin. *There are eight HouseGuests who tie for the most permanent Head of Household titles in one season with 4 wins each. Out of the eight, five of them went on to win their respective seasons. The eight are: **Drew Daniel - Winner, Big Brother 5 **Janelle Pierzina - 3rd Place, Big Brother: All Stars **Hayden Moss - Winner, Big Brother 12 **Rachel Reilly - Winner, Big Brother 13 **Ian Terry - Winner, Big Brother 14 **Aaryn Gries - 8th Place, Big Brother 15 **Jillian MacLaughlin - Winner, Big Brother 1 (Canada) ** Caleb Reynolds - 4th Place, Big Brother 16 *** Of all the houseguests who won their season, Jillian MacLaughlin was the only one who didn't win the final HOH. *** Frankie Grande holds the record for most total HoH wins in a season, with a total of five. However, due to his seasons' Battle of the Block twist, where he was stripped of his title in weeks one and four, and the Rewind Button Twist, where his week 11 reign was rewound. This left him with a total of only two complete valid Head of Household 'reigns. ' *The shortest endurance Head of Household competition was "Mount HOH", the first part of the final HOH in Big Brother All Stars. It lasted only a matter of seconds. * The shortest quiz competition was the "What the Bleep!?" competition of BB16, which had its HOH crowned after the first question. *The longest endurance competition was "Pressure Cooker" in Big Brother 6, which lasted for 14 hours. *The longest quiz competition was "Getting Loopy", which lasted over 11 questions and ran through the live show. *Will Kirby is the only winner in the show's history to never become Head of Household. *Big Brother 16 is the only season in which there are more than one Head of Household per week. *The shortest HOH reign, not including Fast Forward Evictions, was Michele Noonan's reign of BB11, which lasted for 2 days. *Frankie Grande and Shane Meaney are the only people to complete an HOH reign, but have it not count. Category:Powers Category:Competitions Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother